Shadow Games
Report from agent Taylor CLASSIFIED TU SECRET Mission Report, assault on compromised facility in New York City, New York ACMR20190076-T Investigator Nicole Taylor, Void Engineers, NSC, Antwerp Construct 0. PREAMBLE This mission reports is a synopsis of an action against hostile elements that seized a Technocratic facility, executed on 2019-07-01. 1. BACKGROUND In a previous mission, evidence was uncovered that a Technocratic device, located in a facility in New York City, was seized by hostile elements who planned to use it as part of a larger scheme. Their plan was to use a dimensionally active drug, "Pigment", to weaken and kill members of the masses, with the drug inducing a large chance that the victims would leave a post-life echo of themselves (and specifically, entropic variants thereof). The device would be used to worsen the effect of the resulting crisis. The exact nature of the device was unknown, although its location was, so it was decided to send in a force to retrieve or destroy the device. While preparations were underway, an alternate approach to the crisis was underway by agents Cormac and Jane, supported by Antwerp resources, to develop and distribute an alternative drug that did not have the destructive or post-life effects of the original. For more detail on that operation I refer to their reports. For the military part of the operation, personnel from all five conventions were assembled into a joint task force to assault the facility. 1.1 Strategic overview of area As the facility was formerly in Technocratic hands, there was a great deal of intel available on the makeup of the facility. The facility was located deep underground, in a set of 10 chambers under New York City, spread out over most of it's area and connected by tunnels. One chamber was located under the site of the World Trade Center and functioned as the main entrance. This site also held the main security computer, which was protected by defensive Mind procedures. It was deemed likely that the occupying party would not have been able to fully reset this security measure. Five secondary entrances were located in sites spread over the city. These entrances were protected by large fortified blast doors, operated from the security hub at the main entrance. The facility was warded against remote intelligence operations. 1.2 Overview of available forces Operatives Jane, Cormac, Salisbury and myself took the lead in this assault. Supporting Antwerp forces was a task force of 20 squads of 6. Each squad consisted of one Enlightened agent heading 5 Extraordinary Citizens - one from each convention. Four of these squads were designated "Heavy Assault" and contained one HIT Mark X. Leading this task force were agent Blue of the New World Order, statistician May of Iteration X, and chrononaut Matron from the Void Engineers, each at the head of one of the squads. AST-3 was also part of the operation, but deployed in a logistics and support role. 1.3 Plan of attack The urban locations of each point of ingress made direct heavy assault untenable. The blast doors, especially, would not be assailable without drawing far too much attention from outside actors. Similarly, taking a large force directly through the main entrance, located in the WTC, would draw too much attention. An alternative was found in the metro system, which ran fairly close to the shaft leading to the entrance room below. As such, a plan was devised for Jane, Cormac, Salisbury and myself, along with Matrim's heavy squad and three other squads, to the metro tunnels, where Salisbury would employ a Matter procedure to quickly create a tunnel to the shaft. This team of 28, designated Alpha-1, would seize the security hub. Meanwhile, 2 teams, Beta-1 and Beta-2, would be stationed at two of the secondary entrances. Each contained 5 squads, with Beta-1 containing 1 heavy squad, and Beta-2 (the more remote) 2 heavy squads. With the security hub seized, these teams could then gain access, secure those sites and proceed within. The Alpha and Beta teams would systematically seize the rooms linking up in one corner, and secure them. At that point, the force could separate in two, sweeping through the rest of the facility in a pincer movement. The other 3 entrances would be secured, but not breached, by three teams of 2 squads, Gamma-1, Gamma-2 and Gamma-3. These squads would contain any attempt at escape from the enemy forces. Once the Alpha and Beta teams would reach their positions, Gamma teams could then link up and reinforce the initial assault teams. Agent Blue and statistician May would head two Gamma-squads, and keep an overall overview of the operation. Gamma-teams would be stacked more towards the NWO and Syndicate, to better manage any potential witnesses to the operation. Before proceeding, the plan of attack was statistically analysed by agent Jane to identify and reinforce any points of weakness, and deemed fit to proceed. 2. SYNOPSIS Mission resulted in a total success. The plan of attack was executed with minimal complications, resulting in a total destruction of the enemy and retrieval of the primary mission objective. 3. DETAILED MISSION TRANSCRIPT 3.1 Alpha ingress Using a malfunctioning metro train as cover, Alpha-1 successfully reached the shaft-site. Salisbury was easily able to excavate a tunnel to the entrance site. Doctor Cormac, meanwhile, managed to breach the facility's wards against remote operation and snuck in nanobot clouds into several of the rooms, including the main entry chamber. A large force was detected within, with most rooms containing up to 20 hostiles, but they did not seem to be on high alert. Arriving at the entrance proper, Cormac managed to impromptu reprogram his nanobots to assault the hostiles within. The procedure was highly effective, felling the majority of the hostiles in the first room. The remainder was easily surprised and taken down by team Alpha. 3.2 Beta ingress The security system was found as expected, and quickly seized control over. Access was granted to teams Beta, with those teams ordered in. Team Alpha, meanwhile, proceeded to a nearby chamber. Now alerted, Cormac used the same procedure as the first room with less, though still impressive effect. While fighting was significantly harder, superior firepower prevailed. Teams Beta still enjoyed the element of surprise and were able to take their assigned initial targets without much trouble. 3.3 Alpha-Beta linkup. Nearest by, teams Alpha and Beta-1 proceeded in a flanking manoeuvre to a nearby room, while the more remote Beta-2 took up a defensive posture. This chamber proved much more formidable, as it was staffed by three Extra-dimensional Entities ("Watchers of the Deep"). The flanking manoeuvre was, however, successful. One EDE was quickly dispatched from a Forces procedure by Salisbury, with a second falling prey to a highly coordinated strike by Jane directing one of the squad's fire. The third, weakened by Cormac, quickly fell to the crossfire. Detaching squads to hold the rear, and Beta-2 doing the same on their end, the three teams then converged on the remaining room in the northeast sector of the facility, which quickly fell through overwhelming power. 3.4 Device retrieval At this point, a trap door was spotted, leading to a seperate room. Scans determined that this chamber held a large device, possibly the mission objective. It was unguarded except by a technician, so teams Alpha and Beta were redeployed to the front lines, while Jane, Cormac, Salisbury and Matron's squad stayed behind to deal with the device. The technician was quickly eliminated, and after examination, the device was indeed determined to be the target, operating in a mode that would trap any post-life EDE's on this side of the Dimensional Barrier. The target was secured and later extracted for further study. 3.5 Remaining operations Agents Blue and May directed the rest of the operation. With the rest of the facility in disarray due to the rapid initial push, teams Alpha-1 and Beta-1 were quickly able to seize the remaining 3 entrances, linking up with the Gamma teams beyond, while Beta-2 took the long way around the outlying chambers. With overwhelming force, they quickly mopped up the remaining hostiles. 4. CONCLUSIONS 4.1 Primary mission outcome The primary mission objective was to retrieve the device from hostile hands. This was done successfully, the device retrieved and delivered into the safe hands of the Void Engineers. 4.2 Facility and hostiles The facility sustained light damage during the fighting, but remained mostly intact and is back in full Technocratic control. All hostiles were either eliminated or captured. 4.3 Cover All teams were able to gain entrance without undue suspicion. The operation seems to have been executed without any attention from the Masses or other external forces. 4.4 Casualties and material losses The force sustained light casualties, but no fatalities, and all personnel are expected to make a full recovery. The facility was lightly damaged and will require a refit before being taken back into full service, but there was no material losses among the assault operation. 4.5 Final conclusion and thoughts The device, a variation on a Dimensional Stabilization Engine, was operating in a peculiar mode. Further analysis may provide insight on how to use such a mode in more favourable conditions. All forces acted commendably. Special consideration should be given to squads Alpha-1-C and Beta-1-B in their assault on the Extra-dimensional entities early on; their brave and effective assault was instrumental in victory in that encounter. Agent Blue and May also proved extremely effective in their command of the latter stages of the operation. Message to ETD A secret message, attached to the report above, as send to the ETD by Nicole Taylor. ADDENDUM TO REPORT Attached is my official report on the operation last weekend. I left out the details on the Nichols' Engine, although I felt it prudent to make a mention of it (as a regular DSE), since I can't really leave out mention of the primary mission objective. I also glossed over the technician. Even though it appeared poor Richards turned Marauder instead of what we feared, details there would also invite too many questions. Seeing Richards does raise a lot of questions. I would like to ask permission to verify if he was actually on the Cop during the Anomaly. If he was there, and he got out, then there could be more (for either good or bad), which makes it worth knowing. Also attached are the Prime and DimSci-readings of Richards. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary (well, relatively speaking) and since he was a marauder it might not lead anywhere, but seeing where he came from, I found it prudent to at least keep them on record for further comparison. You never know. Investigator Taylor Classified, NWO First Draft by dr Jane After events as reported in the mission report, the team unwinded. Agent Taylor and dr Jane destressed with allied Cultists of Extacy in the New York night life scene. Internal team dynamics improved. Dr Cormac used his downtime to create miss June. Recommandation to not place dr Cormac near miss May in future missions, or to give dr Cormac a course on sexual harassement. Agent Salisbury... well, he did make the world a better place. Category:Season 2